Heat of Love in the Night
by MielleChraia
Summary: Misaki's mind seems to change on this particular night. He's more dirty, more yearning, more wanting. Will Misaki keep his innocent mind or will his mind change to a bit of why we call desire. A bit of Aikawa is included too.
1. Heat of Love in the Night

Okay... Um... This is my first fanfic... Even though I made this account last year -_- But due to my ultimate laziness, lack of inspiration, super busy scheldule -_- (did that make any sense?), I couldn't think of anything... UNTIL NOW BECASUE I AM EXTREMELY FUSTRATED FROM LACK OF MOE AND YAOI! So, in order to satisfy my fustration, I shall be writing a MisakixUsagi fanfic ^.^ Also, at the moment, I'm watching the anime right now! Alright... Story time... By the way, it gets straight to the point here ~.^

* * *

"Ieyaah!" I gasp in pleasure as he licks me down there. "Ugh!" I can't handle it! The way his tongue washes over me, licking every single little spot, not missing a single place! I gasp and sigh in pleasure, the warmth of his mouth melting me into a place far away. Making my whole body tremble in warmth caught up from our heat. "Ah!" He sucks me a bit harder now, picking up his pace from his slow down tempo. Bobbing his head up and down my shaft, how much more can I handle? "U-saagi... san... I'm going to- Ah!" He gives me one last suck before hearing the pop of his mouth releasing my shaft.

"Hm?" Usagi-san's deep tender voice hummed in my ear, that alone sent vibrations throughout my brain. "It's only been half an hour," he smirked, "We haven't even started yet."

"Usagi-Mmph!" He cuts me off as he catches me in a passionate kiss. His tongue begging to be let in. Sighing, I opened up and let his tongue explore every part of my mouth. If love had a taste, to me it'd be sweet. Even though it's Usagi-san, his kisses just taste so sweet. Just a very passionate sweet. Usagi-san's tongue roams in my mouth, dancing and twirling with my moan being caught in his kiss. Oh his kisses, I can never get enough of them yet at the same time be overwhelmed from them. We fought for dominace, but as usual, Usagi-san always wins. He smirks again at his victory.

"I win." He says and his hand traces my chest, going lower as he traces every line intricately. It's amazing... How even just tracing me makes me tingle from his touch. Then he starts licking my already stiff nipple on my right and twiddles with the one of my left with his other hand. He licks my nipple in unknown shapes and swirls causing me to moan and grasp onto the bed sheets. He sucks my nipple one last time and moves on to the other side but not leaving it unattended as his other hand is now playing with it. What is this? It's like his hand has its own mind while his tongue does its own thing at the same time. Suddenly it just becomes almost too much to bear.

"Ah! Ahh... Mmph! Uaahh~" I gasp, louder this time.

"Misaki.." He hums again, this time his hands going even lower grasping my still hard cock.

"Ah...Mmm..." I moan and throw my head back from all this pleasure. My cock being rubbed into every way possible with his warm hands, his thumb sliding over the slit at the tip. "Ahhh..." I sigh again, I'm panting even more now, not harder, but even more. It's somewhat of a scalding feeling when he rubs me, but at the same time it just feels way too good. "Usagi!" I gasp a bit louder. He picked up his pace again, then after a few moments of him enjoying hearing me moan and gasp, and writhe under him, he engulfs my dick again into his warm wet mouth. "Ahhhh...Ahh!"

"Misaki... You taste so good... I could eat you all night and day." Usagi-san said, his voice a bit muffled as he still sucked on my cock. How can he say things like that? Oh god.

"Mmmm... Usagi-san, harder, faster! Suck me harder!" Oh god, I was losing myself! I was getting lost into the abyss of pleasure and lust! How much longer before I lose my insanity?

"When you lose your insanity, Misaki, I'll bring you back with me. Go ahead, lose yourself because I will always find you Misaki, I love you." Usagi-san stopped sucking me and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss, this one more loving than before.

"Usagi-san... Arigatou..."

"You're so cute when you blush, Misaki." before me even knowing, I blush even a deeper shade of red. Suddenly transforming into the colour of persimmon. I pull a pillow over my face. Even though it was dark, the moonlight from the window gave the room a pale veil of white. Why didn't I close the curtains earlier?

I could hear Usagi-san smirking, "Misaki, don't hide your face. It's beautiful, why do you keep hiding it?"

"Because... it's embarassing..."

"Trust me, there's nothing to be embarassed about." and with that he went back to my hard dick and starting sucking again.

"Ah...mmphh..." I moan into the pillow. This seemed to trigger Usagi-san into sucking me harder and faster than before. That did it and I threw the pillow away. I was now moaning more into pleasure throwing my head back and thrusting my hips unconciously into Usagi-san's mouth. Bastard, he's still smirking even now. "Aah... Aaaah... Aah ah... Aaaaah~!" oh god, I threw me head back and arched my back screaming and writhing in pleasure. I came into Usagi-san's mouth, inwardly knowing he would enjoy it.

"Stage One, complete." Usagi-san said in an oh so loving voice. Then he took my cum and lubed his penis. He gave me two fingers to my mouth and I eagerly sucked on them. Leaving them dripping wet when he took them out. We switched our positions and this time I was on my kness and propped on my elbows. Usagi-san was ontop behind me and he quickly slid his two fingers in.

"Mmmm..." I groaned. He easily slipped into me so easily. Then Usagi-san started scissoring my opening and pushing his fingers in and out of me. "Oh, Kami!" I moaned out loud. "Mmm~" it feels so good. At the same time, Usagi-san leaned in while pushing his fingers in me and licked my back. "Aah..." I sighed in pleasure and relief.

"Misaki, I love you. So much." he spoke lovingly in my ear. Then all of sudden, without warning, he slid into my opening so quickly, not giving me time to adjust to his inhumanly large size.

"Ah!~" I scream at both the pleasure in my pain. The tension in my stomach growing with each thrust that Usagi-san gave me. It was painfully good that it made sense. I love it, I love this feeling. It was so overwhelming and I knew especially because it was mainly love. Pure love. "USAGI-SAN I LOVE YOU!"

"Hmph. I know you do." Usagi-San said, and then he started thrusting even harder even more, making me moan and scream louder than each previous thrust. It just felt so good. Until he reached it. My sweet spot.

"AAAAAAAIEYAAAAH" I screamed, louder than any previous night, louder than any scream in my life! I screamed almost as if my life depended on it. I came again soon after, even more than before! Even as I tightened around Usagi-san even more I was still coming, as if there was almost no end to it. I heard Usagi-san moan and came soon as I completely tightened around him.

"Ughh!" he groaned. He came into me and I felt his warm hot seed spill into me and fill me up. Then he pulled out passed out onto the bed and pulled me beside him. Holding me close to him and he whispered "I love you, Misaki." and fell into a deep sleep. I smiled and pulled the covers ontop of us. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"I love you too, Usagi-san." and I too, fell asleep.

* * *

"Eeeeek!" a silent squeal was made outside the window and the reflection of a camera shone through the window, not disturbing the peaceful couple. "Hehehe, jackpot!" Aikawa was hanging from the window and was laughing in a mischievous way as she recorded everything that happened for the past few hours. "Another thing to add to my treasure box." she laughed inwardly as she disappeared into the night giggling all the way.

* * *

Hell yeah! Finished my first ever fanfic! Wooooo! Okay, I'm open to any suggestions or corrections ^.^ I'm fine with whatever ;) anyways, I already have an idea to a story and an idea to the sequel of that story ;) hehehe

Oh and Aikawa is such a sneaky girl, but at least she has another thing added to her "treasure box" ... Well then..

Okay guys, see ya! Byeee

MielleChraia


	2. Aikawa's Paradise

Hey guys! Okey dokey, on my first fanfic the end note said that i already have ideas for a story and its sequel. I do, but then someone wondered what Aikawa does afterwards with the video. So I thought, why not? So to you guys wondering what Aikawa does afterwards, here you go! Oh, and in this story, Aikawa has a little sister. In the anime and manga it doesn't state whether she has one or not, but this is a fanfic and I decided to give Aikawa a little sister. Just imagine a cute, younger, shorter Aikawa with shorter hair (kinda like Nanami Haruka from Uta no Prince?). She may be younger but _Ari_ still takes after her older in her more womanly parts, I should say. Alrighty! Onto the story! Charge!

* * *

_Yes! I've hit the jackpot again today! Wooo! Another steamy video to add to my treasure box back at home! Yes! I'm sure Ari-chan would love it! After all, just like me, she loves BL just as much as I do! **Just as much as I**** do. **Oooh, I can't wait!_ Aikawa Eri was rushing home all giggly and jumpy from her previous experience early on. It was still dark for it was only midnight, who knew that Misaki and the one and only Usami Akihiko start love making so early and end so late? Eri was just too excited to show her younger sister Ari her newfound treasure. Just the thought of it made her sprint towards home. After a surprisingly dash of 5 minutes non-stop, Aikawa made it home. Panting, but not too hard she opened the door and entered her house.

"Ari-chan! I'm home!" Aikawa called out, stepping into the house while taking off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen where her wrapped up dinner was. Smiling, she unwrapped her dinner and heated it up. She happily ate while she heard her sister's voice call out to her.

"Onee-chan! Where have you been?" a young teen stepped out from the hallway and walked towards the kitchen. "I sometimes wonder whether you're up to no good or not when you're out late! What have you been doing for the past 3 hours!"

Still smiling as she finished her food, Aikawa looked at her sister. She may only be 16, but she certainly does have the body of a woman. Her curves shaping her body leaving her very defined. Her legs smooth and slender were held by her very short, pink spandex shorts that she wears at bed or at home. With her white tank hugging her bosom comfortably, her well grown breasts (which were just an itty bit smaller than Aikawa's). Her skin was a beautiful pale colour and face was just ever so innocent. Those big circular emerald green eyes that shined with life and innocence that Aikawa didn't have. Her small pout was just adorable, her lips smooth and plump. Her nose was not too big, though not too small. And her short cut hair was a brighter vibrant colour of orange than Aikawa's. She was just a beauty. "I was treasure hunting Ari-chan," Aikawa smirked, "And I found something that will definitely have your liking."

"E-eh? Treasure hunting? ..." Ari looked down all flustered now and was blushing a sweet shade of pink. "What do you mean?"

Raising a brow up and smirking, Aikawa held up the tape that held forbidden secrets, forbidden treasure of two lovers. "You know what I mean, A-r-i-chan." Giggling she looked at her sister's face and reaction. She was now slightly biting her finger nervously and was slightly moving around side to side not knowing what to say or do. "Kyaa~! Ari-chan you're so cute I'm gonna die! Eri-onee-chan loves you!"

Not being able to contain her younger sister's cuteness, Aikawa leaps onto her sister giving her a squeezing hug. _She's so adorable, _Aikawa thought to herself. "Nee-chan..." Ari quietly spoke.

"What is it Ari-chan?"

"Can we watch the video together?" Ari was now blushing furiously. Aikawa smirked at how her sister wanted to do this every single time she brought home a priceless item.

"Yes, we can Ari-chan. Why don't you go to _the room_ where all of our treasures lay upstairs hm? I'm just gonna change into something more comfortable. You can warm up without me and start watching the video, I'll be there soon." Aikawa whispered seductively into her sister's ear. She smiled even more as how her sister's heat matched with her blush.

"Okay.." Ari said, she took the tape and went upstairs to _the room_ where precious items await.

"She's so innocent." Aikawa said out loud to herself and she went upstairs to her room to dress up in something comfortable. Well, something appropriate. Opening a drawer where her _special lingerie _is kept, Aikawa put on a pair of black lace bra with matching panties, and a purple covering edged with black lace that showed a _very_ good amount of skin. Looking at herself on her vanity mirror and letting her hair down, Aikawa Eri smiled at herself as she thought of the many things that were about to happen.

Aikawa started walking down the hall. Aikawa's house was just like any ordinary house. Bedrooms, living room, kitchen, a basement, a typical ordinary house. Though there is one thing different about Aikawa's house, when she moved in Aikawa asked for one extra room to be installed. She had _special_ plans for that room.

Giggling to herself quietly and mischievously, Aikawa walked down the dark hall to _the room_. As she neared _the room_, Aikawa noticed that the door was left opened just a bit. A sliver of soft light appeared and she walked in. There was a little walkway towards the room, Aikawa requested it to be designed like that. There were curtains everywhere, curtains of velvet, magenta, purples both rich and deep, golden trimmings, intricate swirls and designs. The floors and ceilings were the same deep purples as the curtains. Everything and everywhere were colours of rich purple and delicate gold. Everything and everywhere was sensual, majestic, she liked that. She _wanted _it to be like that, for a certain reason.

Leading into the room, Aikawa could hear little moans. Both manly and womanly. Soft and hard. Aikawa smiled to herself, her eyes slightly lidded. She took a peek before entering. Inside the room was a flat screen with a small sound system built into the walls. On the screen was her new treasure of love making, the heat of love in the night of Misaki and the one and only Usami Akihiko.

A mere few feet away from the TV was Ari. Sitting on a large velvet plush pillow, Ari was quietly moaning and a light flush on her face. The young maiden was wearing pink and white lace . Her bra was slightly pushed up revealing quite a bit of cleavage, cleavage that was even tinted a very slight flush of pink. Very little signs of perspiration showed on her body, meaning that the girl was heating up. Her chest was heaving up and down a bit. Soft lamps shone warmly on her body.

Aikawa was starting to get hot now. Ari was getting turned on by the video and was touching herself at the same time. Her right hand fondling her breasts and her left fingering her womanhood. Aikawa could hear the slight squishing sound of her sister's finger slowly shoving in herself, steadily gaining a quicker tempo along with her sister's slight erratic breaths with her sweet voice whispering moans.

Now Aikawa could feel how wet she was becoming just watching her sister moan and play with herself. Not being able to take it any longer Aikawa walked in seductively keeping her calm when inside she was already starting to boil.

"Ari, Onee-chan is here." Eri spoke in a seductive voice. Eri enjoyed the look of her sister's face, a face of embarrassment, shock with a sense of expectation.

"Onee-chan! How long have you've been there?" Ari asked in embarrassment while blushing.

"Enough to see you enjoying yourself and this video my dear." Aikawa still spoke, smirking at her sister. She walked closer to her, and settled beside her. Eri was very close now, closing in on Ari and put her mouth to her ear. "Looks like you've been having fun Ari, let Onee-chan have some too."

With that, Ari let out a small whimper as her sister bit her ear and then started trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulders. Aikawa then slowly sucked on her supple creamy breasts. They're were so soft and developed at such an age and Aikawa enjoyed that. She gave her sister's breasts nice long and hard sucks, emitting deep husky moans from Ari. "Onee...chan... Ahhh..."

Aikawa giggled at her sister and then lifted her face up to give her a nice long kiss. Aikawa loved the way how soft her sister's lips were and how sweet she tasted, but Aikawa just loved being able to kiss her sister with such love and care. Aikawa thought about it as their tongues danced and swirled around. Ari and her have been doing this for the past few years. She knew that Ari didn't mind doing because she loved Aikawa just as much as Aikawa loved her. Aikawa just worried how her sister has been handling judgements and impressions because of their love. Love between two sisters, incest of two lovers, Aikawa just didn't want her sister to go through such mean and harsh misunderstandings. She worried about this so much that at one time she even considered stopping and breaking up with her sister. After hearing this, Ari let out a side that Aikawa has never seen before. Ari fought about their love saying that she didn't care what people say about her, that she didn't care if she gets judged, as long as her sister still loves her and cares for her, that's all that matters to her. And because of that, Aikawa noticed how much her sister has grown. How much her sister _truly loves her_. And if Aikawa truly loves her sister back, then she will stay with her sister forever.

At this thought, Aikawa felt a feeling overwhelm her body. Aikawa felt an overdrive inside of her and then started kissing her sister deeper than. She heard deep and muffled moans coming from her sister. She just loved her sister so much, everything about her, all of her. She just wanted her so badly. She never wanted to let her go. She kissed her more passionately and roughly, she kissed her so deeply that Ari pushed back for some air but Eri just crashed their lips together again. She kept kissing her, absorbing her sister's moans and enjoying the heat her sister is giving off on her body. Still kissing, Aikawa hands moved down to her breasts and she fondled with them. Did everything unimaginable to her breasts with just her hands. Ari was feeling so overwhelmed by her sister's kiss and fondling with her breasts that she came right on the spot. Oddly enough, the same time that Misaki came right on the screen. Aikawa still fondled with her sister's breasts, she played with them so hard that Ari's nipples were rock hard and swollen. Aikawa moved down breaking the kiss, hearing a little whimper of disappointment come from her little sister. Though that was quickly replaced by loud gasping moans of pleasure from her sister as Aikawa sucked on Ari's stiff nipples. She sucked on them hard, then soft, she sucked them in such a rhythm that Ari was cumming so much and throwing her head back and forth, grasping onto the pillow and then threw her head back. Aikawa kept sucking on them, she moved from one breast to another, sometimes just bringing the two together and suck on them the same time. Ari could feel the warmth of her sister's mouth on her nipples and how slippery her sister's mouth feels. The little buds on her tongue moving around the sensitive part of her breasts was driving her crazy, insane! "OH GOD! SHIT! ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ari let out a loud yell and moan, and let out a very intense orgasm. Her body couldn't take it anymore and shuddered at every movement. "AAAAAAAAH!" She arched her back out and threw her head back screaming in such pleasure.

Aikawa smiled, inwardly pleased at how she pleasured her sister so much. Though she wasn't done yet. "Ari~ I'm not done yet, you know?"

Ari's eyes widened in shock. "What?" her question was answered by her own loud moan as Aikawa rubbed her womanhood down and then inserted three digits into her without warning. "IIIIIEEEEYAAAAAAHHH! ONEE-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU- AAAAAHHH! AH AAAAH! OH FUCK! SHIT! AAAAH! MMMPH!" Ari was going through so much right now, her sister just entered her without warning! And with three fingers no doubt! Unconciously, Ari starting grinding against her sister's fingers. Getting them deeper and deeper with each thrust. Tension grew in her stomach and she felt the need to cum again. Ari was enjoying so much right now and went to finger her sister down there too. Until her sister stopped her.

"Ari, let me show you how much I love you, how much you really mean to me. I want to show you how serious I am, how much I need you in my life, how much I want you in my life. I realize just now how much you really, as in really mean to me. I want you to know how much I love you Ari. I love you so much that it hurts." Aikawa spoke with such a loving and caring voice that brought tears to Ari's eyes. And with just that, Ari went up to kiss her sister with such deep meaning and passion to show her the feeling is mutual, that she loves her onee-chan just as much.

"I love you too, Eri-onee-chan."

Aikawa decided that it was time to use _that_. She never used it in her life and saved it only for Ari who doesn't even know about _that._ Eri only wanted to use it when the time was right and when she thought that Ari was ready for it. Eri only wanted to use that to show how much Ari really means to her. And if wants to use _that_ with Ari, then Eri really really loves her. Enough to actually take her virginity.

"Ari, tonight we're going to do something different."

"Eh?" Ari questioned her sister, she didn't know what she meant.

"Tonight, I'm really going to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. If you let me."

"Really?" Ari was wondering what would be so different tonight and what her sister was going to do.

"Would you let me show you Ari? I need to know, because once I do there's no turning back."

Ari realized how serious her sister was being. And if she was being serious, then that means that her sister is really going to do something. But what is that something that would make her sister so serious? Though to prove that she really loved Eri, Ari nodded and agreed to let Eri show her much she loves her.

"Okay, Ari. Are you sure though?"

Ari didn't need to hesistate for second thought, "I'm sure Onee-chan, if it's you then I'll be able to handle anything. Just know that I love you."

Eri smiled, and gave her sister one more kiss before picking her up and carrying her to the bed behind them. She was happy with the shocked look on her sister's face when she picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. As if she was the most delicate thing in the universe. After placing her sister on the bed, Aikawa went under the bed and took out a very large black metal box. Ari looked over and wondered what was in that box. "Onee-chan, what is that?"

The label on the box was engraved _**Forbidden**_ and that made Ari wonder even more what was in that box. She thought it was more videos, but then doubted it because they kept their videos in a vault underneath the TV. So if it wasn't videos, pictures? She doubted that too since they kept their private albums in shelves of their precious room. So what's in it?

"Inside Ari, I got and purchased a few things. The reason why I named it forbidden was because I only wanted to use this when I really was sure you were ready and you agreed that you let show me show how much I love you. Inside this box, are things that will enhance this milestone, that will make this event even more blissful and wonderful than pervious nights before. And there is this one particular thing that tonight I am going to use for sure to claim you mine." Eri spoke in a deep voice. She looked at Ari one more time before placing her hands to open the box. "Tonight, all of my focus will be going to you. I want to hear you scream and moan in such pleasure, lost in such love. Tonight, our love making lives are going to change forever." and with that Aikawa opened the box.

Ari's eyes widened with such shock and surprise. She was astounded at what was in the box. Inside were so many toys that people use during... Their love making... For her sister to even do such a thing... Ari smiled and knew that her sister would do this just for her. Though the box was huge, there are toys on one side but there seemed to be some sort of technology on the other. In the middle though, one thing really stood out. A strap-on... _So this is what one looks like_, Ari thought to herself and her eyes even widened more when her sister was really being serious about taking her virginity. It kind of frightened her but at the same time aroused her and turned her on. How different will this be then just normal finger penetration? Attached to the back of the strap-on was a vibrator, Ari didn't know what it was for until her sister took it out and put it on herself.

Aikawa took off her underwear not minding that Ari was watching and slid the vibrator inside of her vagina as she put on the strap-on. She connected it at the back and then turned to face Ari completely. Ari was definitely surprised to her sister with a penis, though Ari was definitely getting turned on.

"Ari," Aikawa spoke. "I'm going to attach these to you okay?" Aikawa went back to the box and picked up two small vibrators that go on the breasts. They looked like two small white bandages that stick on the nipples with suction cups. Aikawa placed one each on Ari's nipples which have softened a little but hardened a bit again from the feeling of being touched.

After attaching the vibrators, Aikawa went on the side opposite of Ari on the bed and opened her legs wide. "Onee-chan?" Ari asked.

Aikawa grabbed her new cock and said, "It's too dry to put inside your pussy Ari, I need you to suck it. Suck it hard, don't worry though. You'll enjoy it."

The way her sister said it to her made Ari gulp, she looked at the new cock. She was getting turned on. So she went down to between her sister's leg and slowly started sucking the top of the dick. Very slowly she started going deeper and sucking the cock even more. Ari was getting lost in this new feeling of sucking and started getting serious. She was enjoying this new feeling. She was sucker harder and harder, completely engulfing the dick in her mouth.

Aikawa was getting turned on from this new and wonderful sight, she starting to like the idea of this strap-on dick but not to the extent of actually getting one. Aikawa just soaked up on this new sight of her younger sister. Seeing her bobbing her head up and down between her legs, her mouth making loud sucking and popping noises, and her nice curvy ass moving behind her, swaying side to side. Aikawa was so turned on she backed up and accidentally turned on her vibrator attached to the strap on. "Ahh..." She slowly started panting and sighing. She did turn on the vibrator, but she turned it on low which was a good start. "Ari," her sister looked up, "I want to put it in you."

"Now?" Ari asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yes."

"Okay..." and with that, Ari laid back down on her back and spread her legs wide. Ari thought about this, she was so turned on but she was just as scared. This would really be her first time, and her sister knew that too. She had boyfriends in the past, but she never went any farther than making out. This was actually her first time, and she was happy it was her sister. What she was afraid of was pain. Ari heard many times from her friends that the first time always hurts, and not to mention that this strap-on was huge (Ari wondered why her sister bought such a big one)!

Aikawa closed in on top of her and positioned herself between her sister's legs. She gave Ari a nice passionate kiss to reassure her that everything would be alright. Ari put her arms around her sister's neck and nodded the okay. Aikawa positioned herself in front of her sister's opening. Before entering, Aikawa set her vibrator on timed, meaning that as time passes on the vibrator will get stronger and powerful. The last thing she did before completely preparing, was set the temperature on hot. It wasn't supposed to be scorching hot, but hot enough to cause immense pleasure. It was still on slow but it won't be for long. She also turned on Ari's vibrators on timed and that made her hum in pleasure. This caused her pussy to get wet and Aikawa took this as the perfect opportunity. Aikawa slid in and Ari felt her cherry pop!

"Ah!" Ari winced out in pain and her eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Ari, it'll be over soon. I promise." Eri reassured her again and gave her kisses. She stayed still while doing this, waiting for her sister to get use to it. Though while waiting, the vibrator in Aikawa starting shaking a bit harder and caused Aikawa to moan.

Ari was definitely in a world of pain, she definitely didn't think of it to be this painful. Even though her breasts felt good from her vibrators and her pussy felt really warm because of the thermal strap-on, nothing could describe the pain she was feeling right now. She felt like she was being ripped apart and stretched out wide. The dildo was way too big and she could feel its size. Though as what seemed like forever (even though it was mere seconds), Ari began to feel just plain warmth at the tip of the dildo. Slowly it descended to her entrance and Ari was feeling so much warmth inside of her. She felt the dildo's size. It was long and big for sure, but then she could feel it pulsing and vibrating in her. "Ahhh..." Ari was enjoying this now. Really enjoying it. All of the warmth was centered there but was now it was very slowly spreading throughout her.

Aikawa closed her eyes for a bit and when she opened them, she saw Ari nod with her eyes still closed shut. Aikawa smiled a bit and kissed her sister's forehead. She felt bad buying a strap-on so big, but there wasn't any other size available... Not wanting to wait, Aikawa thought about giving Ari more pleasure and bought it happily. After that Aikawa slowly began thrusting. Just this alone caused Ari to moan out loud. The vibrators were getting harder now and Aikawa began thrusting into her sister more. Aikawa was moaning out loud too. Her vibrator was really going. It was shaking inside of her vigorously and this caused Aikawa to thrust into Ari even more.

"Ahh... Ah! Mmmmmnnn... Ari-chan... I love you! Ah! I love you so much! Ahh! Ahhnn!" Aikawa began moaning out even louder and breathing even harder. She was feeling so good. She began thrusting into Ari much more harder without thought. Aikawa was truly in paradise.

"Onee-chan! Aah! Oh it feels so good Nee- AH! ONEE-CHAN I LOVE YOU! AHH AH AAAH AH! Oooooh... MMMM MMPH! NEE-CHAN HARDER! HARDER! DO ME HARDER! AH! FUUUUUUCK! AAAAH!" Ari was lost now, lost in the abyss of pleasure. She was shaking like crazy and was thrusting herself onto her sister. She wrapped her legs around Aikawa pulling her deeper into herself. As she pulled Aikawa closer into herself she screamed in pleasure. "AAAH!"

Afte hearing her sister scream, Aikawa used all her might to thrust into her sister's sweet spot. Throughout the room screams and moans of pleasure, the sound of skin slapping against each other, the deep erratic breaths, and the smell of sex and perfume. It was a sweet smell and everything became the music of love.

Now the vibrators were at their most powerful and the girls were screaming in immense pleasure. Aikawa was going crazy from the vibrator and was thrusting all of her insanity into Ari. That was enough to send Ari over edge. Her sister was so strong and powerful, that each thrust hit her sweet spot. "AH! NEE-CHAN!"

"ARI! I LOVE YOU!" Aikawa screamed.

Ari couldn't take it anymore, she was at her peak and was ready to climax.

"ONEE-CHAN! I'M GONNA CUM!" Ari screamed out.

"Go ahead Ari, go ahead and cum for Nee-chan!" Aikawa said out loud and have her sister one last kiss before thrusting into her completely.

"AAAAAAAAHHNNNNN AH! Ahah... Ah... Ahn.." Ari came and orgasmed for the last time that night. Her holding body was shaking and twitching as she came like she hasn't any night before. She came so much and she was squirting.

Aikawa felt her climax coming too after hearing her sister scream like that she thrust into her one last time and gave out one last moan before pulling out and lying beside Ari.

After she was done, Ari sighed and because she was exhausted, Ari passed out and fell asleep.

Aikawa smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek and forehead. She turned off the vibrators and strap-on and placed them on the ground. She turned off the system and the lights and walked nack to the , Aikawa looked and smiled at her sister lovingly. She giggled at the fact she made her sister feel so good that she didn't expect her to squirt, but Aikawa was very happy nonetheless. She took her sister's virginity, claiming her forever.

Aikawa noticed that Ari left the bed wet after squirting and cumming. She didn't want Ari to sleep in a wet bed. So she picked up Ari and headed to her sister's room (it was much cleaner anyways since Aikawa barely cleaned her room). Once she entered Ari's room, she placed Ari on her bed. Aikawa was very tired too and decided that she would clean up everything later tomorrow. Aikawa went to bed alongside Ari. Smiling again, she gave her sister one last kiss and fell asleep. After she said, "I love you, Ari-chan. Good night."

* * *

Excuse my language dears, BUT FRICK FUCKING YEAH! I finally finished this! It was so frikin long too -_- Anyways, what are your thoughts? I know it's a bit weird, but oh well :P I was planning to finish this earlier but then mylaptop had a sudden shut down? Like it's not working anymore -.- also here you go! Some of you wanted to see Aikawa and her treasure box didn't you? Now you can see what her greatest treasure is no? Okay, I have 3 ideas which means 3 stories ;) hehe thanks you guys


End file.
